


Back + Security + IP Adress

by katmariefrancis



Series: Sergeant+Rescue+New Friend [12]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Mac being dorky, a dad, and Reena being dorky, and there's like a cliffhanger but it's a good one this time, as usual, chemistry jokes to avert a panic attack, definitely language, definitely shorter than usual but it's fine, dubious computer-speak, it's great, jack is, like it sounds legit but like it def isn't, matty is also a mom, my heart is happ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmariefrancis/pseuds/katmariefrancis
Summary: It's Reena's first day back and everyone at Phoenix shows their gratitude. Matty puts Reena to work straight away, but Reena catches on pretty quickly that all this security work is just to keep her out of the field. But frankly, she's just glad to be back at work.Or, Reena and Mac definitely hadn't wanted to ever step in that goddamn control room ever again, but, they have to admit, they're kind of glad they did.





	Back + Security + IP Adress

**Author's Note:**

> so this took a hot sec and it's not even that long what gives  
> for context, this is about a week after Mac has gone back to work  
> thanks for reading dears <3

PHOENIX WAR ROOM  
REENA’S FIRST DAY BACK

“Welcome back, kiddo!” Jack called over everyone’s clapping as Reena headed down the hallway to the War Room. Phoenix employees and agents had lined as many hallways as they could from the entrance from the parking garage all the way to the War Room. Reena was grinning from ear to ear, stopping occasionally for hugs until she made it to me and the team standing at the end, next to the War Room. She pulled me into a hug first, then went through each of the others, all of us holding her tightly to us. 

“I’m so glad you’re back.” I muttered into her ear. Reena squeezed a little tighter. 

“Whew, that was… kind of a lot.” Reena said as I closed the door. The last of the agents outside were dispersing to head back to their normal work areas, and we were back in our spot, with all of our usual cast of characters back in action. 

“It’s really good to have you back, Reena.” Matty said. “Everyone got wind of how instrumental a role you played. They also heard how close you came to dying.” Reena chuckled a little, shrugging. 

“Ah, it was just a scratch.” she joked, making Jack roll his eyes. “So what’ve you got for us today?” Matty looked like she had something else she wanted to say, but bit it back and turned to the monitors. 

“This is the current state of our security.” Matty said, pulling up a diagram similar to what Reena and I had been working on on Reena’s computer. “We thought it was functioning well, but it clearly wasn’t functioning well enough.” Matty paused for a moment, smirking just for a moment when she saw Reena and I. We had ended up in the same position we always ended up in during a briefing: my arm around her shoulders, elbow resting on the far one, and Reena’s arm around my waist, fingers hooked through one of my belt loops. 

“So you want us to work on adding security?” Reena asked. “What about what Mac and I sent in?” 

“That was just superficial. Also, that wasn’t the whole blueprint.” Matty said. I chuckled a little, having gotten this talk already. Reena tilted her head a little. 

“What?” Reena asked. Matty smirked. 

“Security’s more than just guards and a security system. There’s a whole infrastructure.” Matty said, a sly smile on her lips. 

“No, I know that. This ain’t my first government rodeo.” Reena said. “Nah, I’d like to know what’s up with not getting the entire blueprint.” 

“You and Mac were supposed to be in recovery mode.” Matty said. “I knew if I gave you the prints with all the undergounds and the labs that don’t officially exist, you’d both have aneurysms.” Reena rolled her eyes. 

“At least tell me we’re getting the whole blueprint today?” Reena said. Matty rolled her eyes, but she nodded. 

“Yes, you’re getting the whole blueprints, plus schematics of our official security system and the schematics of our off-the-books system. You’ve been given clearance for the whole control center and all of its systems. You’ll also have full, director-level clearance until this project is over.” 

“Awesome.” Reena said, grinning. Then her face dropped, and she gave Matty a long-suffering look, also glancing at Jack. “This is to keep me out of the field, isn’t it.” 

“You’re quick to catch on, Reena.” Matty said sarcastically. “Can you blame me?” 

“I’m fine, Boss.” Reena said. “I swear to God, the doctors cleared me like forty minutes ago.” Matty just rolled her eyes. 

“Get to work, you two. When the others get back, we’re going to have a re-do of our pizza lunch.” Matty said. Reena grinned and opened up her laptop as I did the same, finding the schematics and getting to work. 

“Man, it’s good to be back.” I heard Reena mutter to herself. When I looked over, she had a small smile on her lips as she typed furiously away and I couldn’t help but smile with her. 

I’d missed having her by my side. 

PHOENIX CONTROL ROOM  
DID NOT WANT TO EVER SET FOOT IN HERE AGAIN  
AND YET HERE WE ARE

“It’s fine, you’re fine…” Reena muttered to herself. Wordlessly, I pulled her into my side, arm around her shoulders as the two of us walked into the control room. Reena was shaking, and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t shaking a little bit, too. “Nobody’s gonna get in here again. It was a one-time thing.” 

“Hey, Reena,” I said, sensing Reena’s impending spiral, “I was gonna tell you a chemistry joke, but all the good ones Argon.” Reena stopped mid-mumble to stare at me, one eyebrow raised. 

“I Zinc you’ve finally lost it, Mac.” she shot back. We stared at each other for a moment before we dissolved into laughter as we approached the main computer setup. 

“You’re such a dork.” I said, laughing, as Reena sat at the desk and plugged her computer in. 

“Oh, _I’m_ the dork.” Reena said, clicking through menus on her computer and booting the main computer up. “You started this!” Reena was quiet for a moment. “Ha! I think I got something already.” I hadn’t realized that my gaze had been roaming nervously around the control room until it snapped back to Reena’s computer screen. As it booted up, the main control computer was giving information to Reena’s rig through strings of code, and Reena’s eyes were scanning it as fast as she could manage. 

“Hey, is that-”

“An IP address?” Reena finished. “Yeah, it is. But that’s just the start.” she said, starting to mutter to herself. “If I click… and do this…” she muttered, tapping around on her keyboard and also typing her code into the main computer. She returned to her laptop, eyes moving with the lines of code as they appeared on her screen. “Oh, hell yeah.” Reena muttered suddenly. “I’m on fuckin’ fire.” 

“Care to share?” I asked. Reena looked up at me from her seat. 

“I just figured out what information they took. And we’ve got the IP addresses for two computers that were hooked up to the mainframe. Let’s get everyone back in the War Room, because we’ve got ‘em.”


End file.
